


Easy As Pie

by FallingForAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForAngels/pseuds/FallingForAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel tries making pie for Dean. However, the smoke alarm is not a good timer.</p><p>For ashestocrows. Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashestocrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestocrows/gifts).



“The smoke alarm is not a good judge on if something in the oven is done, Cas.” Dean grumbled as the obnoxious beeping silenced under the angel’s stare.

 

“I know that, Dean. It overreacted.”

 

“Wha—Overreacted?” Dean shouted, jumping up from the couch.

 

Castiel was standing under the quiet alarm, giving it that patented Castiel-Stare, drawn eyebrows and all. He was wearing an apron. And there was a smudge of flour over his cheekbone.

 

“What were you doing?” Dean asked, confusion clouding his sleepy face.

 

“I... Nothing, Dean. Go back to sleep. It won’t wake you again.” Blue eyes bored into Dean’s head, and he decided that after this hunt, he was tired enough to let it go. For now. Dean turned back around, and flopped back onto the ugly light green fabric of the sofa.

 

Once he was asleep, Castiel turned back to the oven, celestially keeping the smoke alarm muted as he pulled out his crispy attempt. This wasn’t any longer a pie. He was going to have to try again.

 

He threw it sadly in the garbage bin, pleased that he bought too much of everything for just one pie. He started on Mark Two.

 

The calloused hands of his vessel pushed and pressed the bottom crust into the pie tin, coating the bottom and the sides. Then he poured in the cherry filling that he had made earlier. The dark red contrasted starkly against the pale crust.

 

Contented with the filled bowl of the pie-so-far, he beat the last of the dough somewhat flat with his hands. There wasn’t a rolling pin anywhere that he could find, not that Castiel would know what one was if it hit him in the chest. He tore three holes in his work, like in the picture on the recipe. Finally happy, he cautiously picked up the final layer, resting it on top of the cherries, pressing the edges into the dough layer below it.

 

With an oven mitt, the angel slid the new pie into the oven, marking the time in his mind.

 

The next moment he looked up, it was ten minutes past the point he was supposed to remove the pie. Castiel had ‘zoned out.’ Dean rolled over, but stayed asleep. Cas rescued the pie, still wearing the oven mitt. He put the hot tin on the counter next to the oven to cool.

 

A while later, Dean woke up. Castiel had hidden the pie. Dean drove down the street to get food, and came back. The small card table was set for two. Sam was staying at Bobby’s. Dean and Castiel slouched over their hot food, and listened to the muted buzzing of the television, watched as Doctor Sexy and his team scurried about the hospital.

 

“Ready for dessert?” Cas asked as they took the last bites of their burgers, and finished off their fries.

 

“Dessert?” Dean repeated, surprised. He didn’t bring home anything extra.

 

Without another word, Castiel stood up, and rushed to the kitchen. Dean heard the clanking of bowls, the peel of an ice cream tub, and the scraping sound of a pie tin. A smile slowly worked its way across his face.

 

The angel returned with two bowls of pie and ice cream. He placed one in Dean’s hands, and sat down with his own. Dean took a second glance at the pie. It was browner than it should be. And that is putting it nicely.

 

“I made it while you were sleeping,” Castiel informed his companion proudly; like a first grader showing of his watercolor art.

 

“Really?” Dean asked. “It looks…”

 

“I ruined this one, too, didn’t I?” Castiel’s eyes flickered with his shame. He just wanted to do this one nice thing for Dean, who helps him do so much. And he failed.

 

“It looks amazing, Cas,” Dean assured him. He put a hand on the angel’s arm. “It will taste great. Besides, pie is not actually all that easy.” He chuckled at his own joke.

 

“I vaguely remember a saying about pie, but I don’t really understand that reference, Dean.”

 

“Easy as pie. Pie isn’t easy. It isn’t very important. Let’s dig in!” Dean’s fork clicked as he separated his bite, he stole a little ice cream on the way, and with a brave face, tested Castiel’s baking.

 

It was terrible. The charred crust overpowered the cherry filling, which was too sweet in the first place. The bite was cloying, sticking around long after Dean swallowed. Cas’s face was hopeful, but there was a line around his mouth that told of a very, very deep worry.

 

“Mmmmm, Cas. This is awesome! So good.” He lied. Blatantly. But he would never do it differently, not if that meant losing the look of utter happiness on Castiel’s face. Everything melted away to reveal a brilliant smile.

 

The angel took a bite of his own pie, as Dean went back for another. It took everything the angel had not to spit it back out. If this was what pie normally tasted like, why the hell did Dean like it so much? What was wrong with him? He choked it down.

 

“Dean. I—I cannot finish this. It is horrible.” Cas told him. “Why do you keep eating it? Is this what pie is usually like? It is revolting.”

 

Dean burst out laughing. At Castiel’s look, he explained, “Cas. It is just a little overdone. Still good, but maybe next time, take it out of the oven sooner.”

 

“Okay. Do you want to go somewhere to get a different pie?” he responded, a little worried.

 

“Naw. Let’s finish our ice cream, and try again tomorrow? We can call Sammy in. He loves things like baking. Definitely the expert on these things," Dean assured him, nodding. " Whaddaya say?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Thank you, Cas,” Dean said honestly, looking his angel in the eyes. Castiel shivered, just the littlest bit, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dean or Cas; everything wonderful is Kripke's. I stand to make nothing from the posting of this fanfiction.
> 
> Also, this fic is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and please comment and critique.
> 
> Love!


End file.
